Kingdom Hearts Transcript (Episode 8)
Sora: Well it's good to be back in civilization. (Riku appears) Sora: Riku! What are you doing here? Riku: I decided to make a special appearance for a comment special. Sora: Riku what big teeth you have! (Moves Riku's lips) Riku: Knock it off! Sora: It's really you this time right? I'm not dreaming. It's really not a dream this time! Riku: My God! You have dreams about me? What the f***?! Sora: I mean of course I don't. Narrator: Last night in Sora's dream... (Riku and Sora Caramell Dancing) Sora: If only... Riku: Well anyway lets move on to the first comment; his voice is hella funny sounding i mean Sora riku sounds kinda homo no offense Auran! - AddictingSoundSquad0 Riku:....... Sora: Riku are you okay? Riku: He spelt Auron wrong. Sora: Oh but I thought erm erm...well okay nevermind. Next comment; I wanna buy a rock - mikubi315 Sora: Okay just send your money to Shuyin104... Riku: Don't give him your address you dumbass! Lets move on; damnit you skipped a game - emosrock15 Riku: Yeah we do apologise. We thought we should start out with Kingdom Hearts 1. Sora: Yeah we were weren't aware there was a Kingdom Hearts zero. Okay onward and upward; Please fix the quality. - heartlessgamerz Sora: F*** you! XD (Smiley face) I love the commercial! Great job XDD (Smiley face with big nose) - dogpuppything4321 Riku: Thank you! On our next comments, we have a conversation between a first of our many fans; first comment - SonicBoom123456 first reply to your comment - Totoyamado And first reply to your comment - GodofFreedom don't you mean reply to your reply? and first reply - Totoyamado Riku: That was inciteful and relevent. Next comment; ur not funny srry - nickmb4 Riku: Well that's fair I mean we can't expect everyone to like our series. Sora: Yeah I mean Simpsons and Family Guy are the funniest things out there and there are still people who don't like them right? Riku: I believe he's wrong within his rights to say his opinion and I respect his honesty. Next comment Sora. Sora: I think this one is a reply to the last one; oh and whoever thinks this guy sucks YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK D*CK AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS THEN MAKE OR OWN DAM THING AND THEN ILL SAY YOUR VIDS SUCK! - FREAKINGWINDOWS98 Sora: Wow! Donald : I agree with him! Sora: Donald you can't actually think that. Donald: Watch me! where's #5? - VermillionHourglass Riku: It normally comes right after four. Can't miss it. Sora: Riku I think there's aonther one from that user; Cloud is so hot the way he flips his hair but he can still look so hot and cool and hot - VermillionHourglass Cloud: Yeah I'm like a secret agent but with really great hair. YAY! - HellFighter Donald: Relevent. ...that was funny...and retarded...- BasketFullOfDonuts Riku: Thank you and f*** you! sora and yunia should switch voices - xabyssdarknessx Sora: (With Auron's voice) (Bleep) Aah Kairi! What the (bleep) is wrong with you? Kairi: (With Shuyin's voice) I'm sorry it's just really fun to watch you sleep. Sora: Really?! Malificent: Can I read one Riku? Riku: Oh for the love of God. Sora: Just let her do it dude. It will make her happy. Malificent: Yay! That was funny - kingdomheartsabridged Riku: Good girl Malificent! This is not a chain letter... Riku: Oh no come on! Sora Just read it. Riku: Fine; This is not a chain letter! It's kinda... Riku: There's more! Sora: Just read it! Riku: Uhh This is not a chain letter! it's kinda scary at first but it really works!! paste this message into three other comments and press ALT F1 and your crushes name will appear on screen!!! it's soo weird... - wazzie97 Riku: Don't kill yourself. Sora: I am so trying that! (Types on keyboard) ...and ALT F1. (Picture of Riku appears on screen) What the hell!? Riku: Erm okay let me try that. (Types on keyboard) ...and ALT F1. (Picture of topless Sora appears) Oh dear...So you be good and I be evil. (Tosses keyblade to Sora) Sora: Done. Well that's all we got time for. Riku: Well actually we've got plenty of time, we're just hungry. Well I've gotta go be evil now. See ya. Sora: Okay see you Riku. Wait wasn't I looking for you? AHH DAMNIT!!! (Ending credits) Category:Transcripts